<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Years by Spacebirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594317">Happiest Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy'>Spacebirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, FC Bayern München, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neuller drabble inspired by the Song Happiest Year by Jaymes Young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting alone in this flat they once shared, that once held so many memories, hurts. Manu had waited for a moment when he knew Thomas wouldn't be there so he could go and pick up the last of his things like some clothes he had accidentally left, some books and a few pictures he desperately wanted to keep. Packing everything he could find that belonged to him into a carton box. It's weird how so many years of a relationship just fit into one tiny box, it makes the normally rather composed keeper tear up. He doesn't  know when their love broke but he's glad they ended it like they did, still keeping up their friendship. That doesn't mean that he doesn't miss Thomas and what they had with every fiber of his being. He misses waking up next to Thomas tall and lanky body, the soft kisses, being held to fall asleep and of course the sex too even though they hadn't really done that in the last months of their relationship. </p><p>Going into the bedroom they once shared he sees a hoodie of his lying on the side of the bed that had been his. He goes to pick it up but then rethinks that decision. It's a hoodie Thomas had always stolen from him so maybe the smaller brunette needs a part of him still just as much as Manu needs a part of Thomas. Picking up a T-Shirt strewn around, he brings it to his nose breathing in the scent that was so typically Thomas and still so familiar to Manu. He misses him.</p><p>Walking a last time through the flat that meant so much to them, running his fingers over the walls and furniture. Remembering moments of them cooking together, laughing at the breakfast table and sitting cuddled together on the couch. Them celebrating everything they have won together in their own little world. He misses those special moments.</p><p>He picks up a picture frame that is placed on top of a table in the hallway. The picture in the frame was taken after their treble win in 2020. With a small smile he remembers that day and especially the night after. He takes the frame and places it on top of the other stuff in the box. </p><p>Picking up the box he walks out of the flat. With a last look and a few whispered words he closes the door behind him for a last time.</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you for the happiest years of my life.”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nikisuele">my Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>